It was the Night of the Party
by Mitera
Summary: A teenage girl struggles to try and express her feelings of love to the guy she loves. Cross over, for the change in worlds that each would have to jump to be with one another that the girl experiences. For all those girls out there who know rejection.


* * *

* * *

**Author NOTE: When reading this, I'm trying to say it's kind of like a cross-over between their different worlds. She can't jump the jump, then she can't. If you know me, this isn't a "happily ever after" type of story. Sorry to disappoint those who were expecting that ending, and to those who may feel I leave you hanging at the end.

* * *

**

It was the night of a party, and everyone had been invited to come. And it started out gloriously, the guy who had invited everyone had received an award. Greeting every guest as they stepped in and signed the guest book. People I knew and didn't know had come, honoring the celebrant as expected. Showering him with gifts, leis, hugs, kisses, and commemorative photos. Ah, such was the life of anyone who invites 100+ people to a party. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost, he brought this upon himself, and it wasn't really my fault that the turnout would be like such.

I had been young then, a girl in her teens. I guess I still am young, but none the less…let's continue shall we? I had danced and played with the other girls and teens there, until he came that is. He came with my aunt, and he had such a graceful appearance as he signed the guest book. I felt so out of place, I ran to the bathroom to calm myself. I slapped myself a bit, hoping I would wake up from this. Of course my love was unrequited, that's why I always prayed that I would meet him again. To tell him that I love him. But I never imagined it to be so soon! Oh, the agony! I felt like dying rather than facing him. I finally was able to pull myself together, and go back out there.

I looked around, and spotted him with his new group of friends. He's two years older than I, and man…I should have known better! But I guess it's as they say…love is blind. He isn't the best looking thing out there, or exactly the nicest. But hey! I love him no matter what you say!I practically ran outside, and tried to avoid him. I was waiting for my friend, for she was one of the only people who I confided in with this secret of my love. And I grew cold waiting, as the reception started. I was forced to sit down with my family for the moment. It was horrible, especially since I was sitting right across from him practically.

I began to fidget, as he talked there with all his friends, some of mine included. I just couldn't face him, my conscience kept slapping me mentally and telling me to grow up and be a man about it...but I just couldn't. I sat there from my seat, and I looked on helpless as I watched them laugh and talk together. Obviously having fun without me. I never thought of myself as someone who had been...that geeky kid who always likes the popular and cool person. Maybe it's because he and I weren't cool and/or geeky. He wasn't popular, but I looked up to him. Maybe it was the personality that drew me in. He had different methods of dealing with things that were often quite violent, but I thought it quite funny. Then again, it wasn't me that was being threatened half the time.

My memories came flooding back to me, as I remembered when we had first met. I thought he was a brat because I wasn't given any respect, but I became friends with his sister who was my age. She told me he was horrible, and I believed. So for years I had stayed away from him. It wasn't until about one or two years ago that I really began to get to know him. He was different from other boys, and it was a bit interesting to see. He taught me many things, and I tried hard to follow his example, but I never could.

My daydream fell apart as my friend came, and I felt relieved as I sat down at the lower end of the table at her. We talked, and I couldn't stop my eyes from gazing at him during the party. My friend had told me that he kept looking this way, but I guess I hadn't noticed. I joked with her maybe he was looking at her. He was just so…so…I don't know how to explain it! It was an amazing feeling that came across me, but it made me feel complete. It made me want to be the one that was with him, side by side. I almost felt jealous.

I used to be a manipulative person, that of whom never let people make any other friends. But I've changed, and have accepted the fact that everyone can have their friends. But I think I know flirting when I see it, and I think he had flirted an awful lot...with girls I happened to know. First, I knew that the girls were in a mock relationship with my cousin or another family member. Which would probably imply cheating, but I think they do that too often nowadays to be called cheating. Just look around, and you'll see that even society is calling us to do such things.

The party was almost over, and I had observed him chatting quite frequently with a girl from his group. She must've been a year or two older than him. Did they love each other? To the point of dating even? Yes, I have a horrible habit of matchmaking. But that's just me, right? I matchmake almost everybody to people I knew whether they liked it or not. So people know this as a common thing, and forgive me if this offends the girl but...if they were in love, I think she may need to lose a bit of weight; I'm okay with it as long as they truly love each other and are happy. She breaks his heart, I'll break her neck. I think that's fair enough. The night was over, as we all helped put the things away. We'd been together all night, and we hadn't talked to each other once. I walked back to the car, as I said my only words to him, "Goodbye." But I don't think he seemed to hear, as he walked back in without a word. I was crushed, but I waved and this it? Ah, I love him. But why…why couldn't I tell him??

* * *

_If you're out there, and you're reading this...I want you to know that I love you from the depths of my soul._


End file.
